bat family
by bloodofolympus
Summary: These are just some stories inspired by drabbles I saw. thanks for reading. Warning:most are Jason-centric because he's my favorite.
1. An assassin's art

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

It was a rainy summer day. So since he had nothing better to do, Damian decided to draw in a notebook he had. Ever since he was little he had an acute ability for art.

He was in the process of drawing Titus and Ace(who were like best friends) very intently. Because of his focus he didn't notice the shadow looming over him.

So he was understandably very surprised when over his shoulder he heard,"Wow thats a really good drawing Damian!"

He turned immediately to see his adopted older brother looming over him. Dick started to laugh at the young boy's expression. Damian put a guarded expression on his face.

And with that he huffed and stomped out of the room, leaving his older brother slightly confused.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Hello?" Dick asked, after knocking on his youngest brother's door. He heard shuffling of papers and then a muffled "come in".

As he walked in he saw Damian sitting on his bed pouting. Dick sighed and sat on his bed. After a while of uncomfortable silence, he decided to speak up.

"Um so why did you run out on me?" Damian just stared at the bed.

"You know your art talents seem to be very good. If you were ever an artist they would be very useful." at the word _useful_ the younger scooted away. Dick didn't miss it.

"What's wrong Dami?" Damian huffed, probably at being called dami.

"Well if you must know Grayson my grandfather and mother didn't really see _art_ as useful. So whenever I did it let's just say they were not happy."

Dick felt sad for Damian. He had forgotten that til a few years ago he had lived with the league of shadows. He looked around, not really knowing what to say when he saw a floorboard sticking up.

Damian noticed and said," That floor board is nothing Grayson." But Dick knew that there must be more to it if Damian had cared to say something. Damian stared at him. When the younger realized that the other would not budge he scampered over to the floor board.

Tearing it up he took something from under it and shuffled back over. He handed Dick the item.

Dick didn't know what to say. The picture was him, Alfred, Bruce, Jason, Tim,Titus, Ace, and himself drawn beautifully. And they all looked happy and like a normal family.

He then, honored by Damian showing him this, hugged him. He didn't notice it but Damian slowly leaned into the hug.

And from that day on Dick had a unique fascination for his brother, and Damian learned to be a little more open with his family. But if anyone said anything, he would of course deny it.

 **Hi so I don't know about these I saw drabbles and I got inspired. So I wouldn't expect me to quickly upload more. bye.**


	2. Fighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song,"fighter" by C** **hristina Aguilera**

 **Oh and i don't know they're real ages so**

 **Nightwing 22**

 **Red hood 19**

 **Red robin(a.k.a. Tim drake) 16**

 **Robin 12**

It was 12:00 am, July 9th. The day that Tim Drake's terrible parents died. They had treated him horribly. And so he had grown to deeply resent them.

They had just finished beating the Penguin. While the rest of them went home, Tim said he would go on "patrol". What he really was doing was going to a part of Gotham that was under construction to be alone.

He should have known but actually Nightwing, Red hood, Robin, and Batgirl(a.k.a. Stephanie Brown) had followed him noticing that something was wrong.

He sat on one of the newly finished roofs. He looked at his Ipod. He liked to listen to songs that related to him and his parents relationship. And so he picked his favorite song and started to talk in a low voice.

 _After all you put me through,_

 _You think I'd despise you,_

 _But in the end I wanna thank you,_

 _'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

Silently all of the bat family excluding batman looked at him wondering who he was talking about.

 _Well I, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

 _Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

 _'Cause I've had enough_

 _You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

 _But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

Nightwing and Red hood opened their eyes behind their masks, realizing who he was singing about.

Tim looked up at the sky as he sang the next verse.

 _After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

 _But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

 _Just how capable I am to pull through_

 _So I wanna say thank you_

 _'Cause it_

Damian whispered to Nightwing,"Dick who is drake talking about?" He could feel Tim's animosity from the distance, which was on the other side of the roof.

Dick whispered back,"His _parents_." and Dick's voice turned harsh as he said "parents".

 _Makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _It makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

 _Made me learn a little bit faster_

 _Made my skin a little bit thicker_

 _Makes me that much smarter_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

While the three bat bros looked at their brother with confusion, perplexed as to why he was thanking them, Stephanie looked at him pained. No one knew it but they had been dating for two weeks. And so in that time he had told her that he kinda glad that he went through it because at least he had gotten stronger and when someone called him weak he knew it was not true.

 _Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

 _Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

 _I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

 _But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

 _'Cause you dug your own grave_

With that Tim started to sing more heatedly.

 _After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

 _But that won't work anymore, no more,_

 _It's over_

 _'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

 _I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

 _So I wanna say thank you_

 _'Cause it_

They all tried the fight to run to him and hug him.

And then his posture softened and he sang a little quieter.

 _How could this man I thought I knew_

 _Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

 _Could only see the good in you_

 _Pretended not to see the truth_

 _You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

 _Through living in denial_

 _But in the end you'll see_

He hesitated and then with much pain yet relish in his voice he sang.

 _YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

His family and girlfriend flinched a the sudden harshness of his voice.

 _I am a fighter and I_

 _I ain't gonna stop_

 _There is no turning back_

 _I've had enough_

 _You thought I would forget_

 _But I remembered_

 _'Cause I remembered_

 _I remembered_

 _You thought I would forget_

 _I remembered_

 _'Cause I remembered_

 _I remembered_

And with that he stopped and took off his mask and they all saw from behind one tear fall. And with that she could not resist any further. Stephanie ran to Tim and hugged him.

Them realizing the gig was up. They all ran and joined in the hug.

Under all of it, Tim murmured,"Thank you." and discreetly kissed Steph. For once, Tim felt like all was right and forgot about his parents, remembering he had a new, better family now.


	3. Damirae (Maybe part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

 **Just so everyone knows this is relating to teen titans vs justice league**

It was a quiet night at the tower. Starfire and Dick were on a date, Blue beetle was visiting his family, and beast boy was with some old friends from his old team. **[1]**

Damian and raven were the only ones at the tower. Damian was training while raven was reading a book. Raven then, being an empath felt a deep sadness in the air. It was so bad that she decided to help whoever was in trouble.

She followed it to the source and saw that robin was not training. That stuck out to her, as Damian was always training. She continued on to the roof and what she saw really surprised her.

Damian was...crying? She had never seen hm show such weakness almost flinched at each sob. Emotionally the sadness was like a deep cut, forming into a scar.

After a two minute battle with herself she slowly approached him. Now she knew something was really wrong if hadn't noticed her.

Then once she sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder that's when he finally noticed. He jumped up so high Raven almost laughed. Almost. She took a good look at him while he tried to compose himself. His eyes were red from crying and he looked truly depressed.

He put on a angry face and said,"What the he** are you doing here?!"

Raven sighed and stood up. She was probably the closest person other than Nightwing to being a friend to Damian. And so she was the person mostly likely to not be rejected if she tried to comfort him.

"Do you not know the definition of personal space."

Raven saw that he was close to tears, probably from the stress she had just caused him.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him.

To her surprise he collapsed in her arms and sobbed. She brought him to the ground and rubbed his back, knowing that's what people did to comfort people.

After fifthteen minutes he stopped and said,"Thank you."

Then she asked a question that could either make him or break him.

"Damian, why were you crying?" He couldn't seem to look her in the eye. She assumed he did this because he never showed _any_ weakness to others.

"Today is the day my mother…" he couldn't say it but she understood.

"But I thought you didn't like your mother?"

"To be honest I don't know why I'm sad either."

"Well would you like to do something?" He looked at her astonished.

He shook his head and sat down. She followed suit.

 **LINE BREAK**

After that they had been talking for probably an hour. They vented and joked(Well the closest thing they could do for joking).

They both didn't notice but they held each other hand's firm, as if they would leave. They were joking about Nightwing and Starfire's relationship when it happened. Neither of them knew what did it, mabey the wind or just fate but something pushed Raven and she and Robin kissed. **[2]**

Instead of pushing her away he just stayed there. Finally she backed up. They both blushed.

Then finally Damian said something.

"Um so...you wanna watch a movie and we never tell anyone about this."

Raven nodded and they went downstairs to the tv room. After starting some random movie they both cuddled in Raven's cloak.

 **LINE BREAK**

That night when Nightwing and Starfire came home they noticed it was 12:30 and were surprised not to find Raven or Damian.

Then he saw them under Raven's cloak, Damian resting on her shoulder.

Nightwing quickly got his phone and took a picture for blackmail(Of course) and so he could show Batman. He knew Batman would want to know about this.

 **LINE BREAK**

That morning they both awakened and saw their position and moved. Damian went to walk out the door but hesitated. He turned and said,"Thank you Raven."and walked out.

Raven despite herself grinned. Damian didn't call someone by their name unless that person meant something to him. She walked out, not realizing that she was in love with BATMAN'S son.

Well this was gonna be complicated.

 **[1] by this I meant people from young justice**

 **[2] You don't have to think this but i think since she's an empath raven's power did it by accident**


	4. Camping out pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

 **Oh and I don't like to curse, even if I bleep it out so you can just imagine Jason cursing. And sorry if the opening is weak I saw a similar story and I'm trying not to look like I copied it.**

It was warm summer night. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Steph, and Cass were having a batman sidekick camp out.

"And then as she jumped in her car, she heard a tapping and suddenly...BANG!" Dick said jumping from his spot. Cass just stared at him bored. Jason snorted. Steph and Tim looked scared not to hurt the first Robin's feelings.

"Oh come on that wasn't scary at all!" Jason sneered at his older adopted brother.

"You didn't even find it a little scary?" Dick asked, thinking when he heard it first he almost wet himself.

"No. Well I'm going to sleep since that was so _boring._ " And with that Jason went to the tent he was sharing with Dick. The oldest merely huffed.

Dick told them to go bed and went to his tent. Steph said goodnight and left with Cass to their tent. Tim got up and left to his tent and to say the least he was very surprised at what he found.

 **LINE BREAK**

As Tim neared his tent he heard a muffled whimper. He popped his head in the tent. Maybe this was not the right approach, because as soon as he did that a ninja star came flying right past his head.

It had took all his willpower not to flinch. He looked at said ninja star thrower. As he was about to yell at at Damian he stopped and really looked at him. Even though his posture seemed to be relaxed, Tim saw a feeling in Damian's eyes that he had never seen before. Fear.

"Um Damian?" He asked cautiously,"Why did you just try to decapitate me? I mean I know we don't really get along but to my knowledge I've done nothing wrong yet."

Damian just kept looking at him, studying him. Then the younger boy did something Tim thought he would have dreamed later. He said,"I'm sorry Drake."

Damian, clearly not wanting to continue their conversation sunk into his sleeping bag. Tim stared at him.

 _Did he?_ , Tim thought, _just apologize?_

Tim reluctantly went into his sleeping bag, wondering what was wrong. As he drifted to sleep his last thoughts were, _Whats wrong with him?_

Later, he had wished he had interrogated him more so he could have prevented what was going to happen.

 **I know this is kinda short but I decided to split it up. Bye. thanks for reading! And if anyone has ideas for future chapters leave them as a review.**


	5. Camping out pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

Tim was woken by loud whimpering. He turned and saw that Damian was thrashing around and whimpering. Being his brother(even though he would always deny it) shook Damian.

The younger woke pale and sweaty. He looked and saw Tim looking at him worried. He tried to think of retort to the stare but was too freaked out, thinking about the killer from the story and his nightmare.

Then a loud crack came from outside the tent. That was all it took to send Damian running out of the tent and into the forest. Tim came out and saw a very confused Jason looking after their brother.

"Um what was that about?" Jason asked waiting for an answer from Tim.

Tim merely pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I think Dick's story scared him."

Jason was quickly on the ground laughing.

"You...you mean demon spawn...got scared out...the story?" Jason asked between laughs.

"Yes Jason now may I ask why you were even out here?" Tim responded.

"To got to the bathroom. Duh." Jason said it as if it was common knowledge. Tim sweared that he would have killed Jason if he wasn't always there for him.

"Fine well I'm going to make sure the little brat didn't run into tree." Tim walked away into the dark forest to look for his brother.

 **LINE BREAK**

As Tim walked deeper into the darkness he had to admit it was creepy.

 _Stupid kid!_ , he thought. _He's never afraid of anything but this!_

That's when he heard it. The faint sound of someone crying. He ran over to the bush it was coming from. He moved some of the bramble over and saw Damian huddled against a tree, his eyes shut tight but tear lines on his face.

Tim stared at him. Two major things were wrong. Damian hadn't noticed him yet and he was _crying_. Tim didn't even think he was capable of crying.

He sat down next to him. Since they usually argued he didn't really know how to comfort him. Finally after some time of preparing himself, he hugged him. He felt Damian after a few moments of being surprised push him away.

"Are you okay?" Tim said inching closer. Damian mumbled incoherent and just stayed in the same position his knees being pressed to his chest. Tim sighed.

He got right next to Damian and quietly said,"you know its okay to cry sometimes."

"Tt did Grayson tell you that." Damian mumbled a bit louder.

"Actually Jason taught me that." Damian looked at him like a deer in headlights.

Maybe because it was the second toughest in their family, but Damian snuggled into him. Tim rubbed his back and assured him that no killer was out their.

Finally Damian said."Thank you Drake. But if you tell anyone else of this I will have to take lethal measures. Instead of rolling his eyes at his death threats, Tim laughed.

"I wouldn't tell anyone on my life."

Damian then asked,"What caused the noise before?"

"Oh it was just Jason."

Then they both looked at each other and grinned evilly

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Even though your thoughts are usually stupid Drake, I think I do."

 **LINE BREAK**

That morning Jason would wake up hanging upside down from a branch a few feet up. As he cursed and thrashed the only things he would hear were two people cackling and what sounded like a high five.


	6. Headaches suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

Jason was in terrible pain. His headache like it was being beaten with a crowbar. Which only added to his displeasure. He had a bottle of aspirin and water on the table next to him. He had a blanket on him while he laid the couch, his hands holding his head.

Jason didn't why it happened, but ever since he was revived by the lazarus pit he would have this problem two times a the month. And what was really a pain in the but was that they would just happen. The only warning he would receive would be a numbness in his fingers and lightheadedness. So he always had aspirin in his cabinet and a blanket near the couch.

While he sat there in the dark he heard something open his window.

 _Really?,_ he thought _, can this person do this tomorrow so I can kick his a**!_

"Jason?" said Nightwing's voice. Oh why did he have to be so loud?

"Go away!" Jason replied, but that was a bad decision as it caused him more pain and he groaned.

"Jason? Are you alright?" Nightwing said now worried for his brother. He walked over to the couch. He looked over and saw his adopted brother passed out, probably from the pain.

Dick examined his body and was surprised to find no injuries that could be causing him such misery. He gently picked up his brother and went down the fire escape. With some discomfort on his motorcycle he brought Jason to the secret rooms in a nearby room in a hospital that was for if one of the bats was ever hurt and not near enough to the batcave.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Jason pov**

 _What the hell!,_ I thought as I woke up in a hospital room. I looked around and saw an IV in my arm. It was clearly in the morning. The last thing I remember is having one of those big headaches then Dick coming in and-

"Uhh." I sighed. He probably brought me here. As I shook my head and attempted to get up a relieved Dick and came into the room.

As Dick had the nerve to sit on my bed I asked trying to keep a calm face,"What the hell am I doing here, _Dick?!"_

He gave me a stern but kind look and said,"Well I'm sorry that I was worried that you were almost dying!"

I rolled my eyes. Always such a drama queen.

"I'm fine Dickie-bird! There's nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong! You literally passed out! And you never pass out!" he said sounding a little bit like Batman. It nearly scared me. Keyword nearly.

"Look its fine. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" said Ms. Tompkins.

I almost jumped out of the bed. I had forgotten she was there.

"Uh yeah well since my… resurrection I having been getting these headaches two times a month." I reassured them. Clearly it did not work.

"Aw little wing you should have told us. We would have helped."

"Pfft yeah right and have you babying me all day! No thank you."

Ms. Tompkins sighed,"You were always the stubborn one." She looked at me.

"It appears that you have some brain damage that has been causing. Probably from either your time as robin or from…" She started to trail off. I huffed. I didn't care about why they happen. I just wanted to go home and have beer.

"Well," I said getting up,"I better head home." As I walked to the door I didn't even feel Dick put a sound tracker on me.

And from then on when ever I was in pain he was there to help. So even though I won't ever say it, even if I am threatened with death, _again_ , I got to admit I have the greatest big brother.

 **Hi so I was going to publish this sunday night but I had the biggest headache ever. I don't even know what I did! Actually it's a really weird coincidence. Well thanks for reading. Bye.**


	7. I am vengeance, I am the-ha ha ha

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

 **I just saw this from a meme so sorry if its really short.**

Jason was preparing to take out a drug ring when it happened.

He was in the rafters about to jump when he saw Batman, Nightwing, and Robin jump from a window. As he silently cursed at them from his spot, he noticed Nightwing grinning. Now this was not totally weird, but the new Robin kept doing it really quickly while always doing it at his father.

Jason had nothing better to do so he decided to wait and see what was so funny.

He saw Nightwing after the fight was done go over and whisper something to Batman, who mouthed "no". But then the brat walked over and said something, smirking the whole time. Jason really wished he could have heard what they were saying.

Because of this he was surprised when Batman sighed and walked over to the unconscious criminals and uttered the famous words-

"I am vengeance, I am the night" He said it in the most serious voice ever. Which is what got Jason to laugh.

Jason, failing at hiding anymore, howled his laughter from the rafters, which made the vigilantes look up and be surprised that the Red hood was laughing at them.

Jason realized that they knew he was there and promptly jumped out an open window. No way he was going to ruin his image by saying at what he laughed at. Though as he ran he thought about it and decided, hey why not? He never said it, so maybe he should try. Only for his own amusement of course.

 **LINE BREAK**

It had five days since the incident. Jason thought about how he was gonna do it. Luckily he found a mugging, because he didn't want to do it to people who _actually_ would give him trouble.

So he quickly beat them up and tied them up. He escorted the girl out of the alley and walked back to the thugs, who were still awake.

He rubbed his hands, which probably scared the criminals.

He began to say it in his best batman voice,"I am vengeance, I am the-"

Jason could hold a straight face and started to snickering. He then looked back at the confused thugs.

"Sorry, wait I got it. As I was saying, I am vengeance, I am t- Ha ha ha!" Jason laughed. He rolled on the ground laughing. So of course he didn't see Nightwing, Red robin, Robin, or Batman walk into the alley.

He stopped laughing and looked at his new audience, startled. As the thugs started to say something Jason quickly knocked them out.

He looked back and saw all of his family confused. Nightwing was the first to approach and said,"Hey little wing, what's so funny?"

Jason could help. He laughed again, but this time he quickly controlled it.

"Oh well, um, I just was laughing at…" Jason trailed off. If he told them what he was laughing at he would never hear the end of it.

"Yes?" Red robin said."Were you affected by joker gas or something?"

Jason replied,"No, but I was wondering. You know the whole 'I am vengeance, I blah blah blah' speech? Have any of you said it?"

Red robin quickly responded,"Not counting you, yes."

Then Nightwing caught on and smirked. "You were trying to say it weren't you."

"Uh, no. Like I would even try."

"Yeah so if I checked the security camera over there it would show nothing, right?" Nightwing said, grinning.

Jason cursed and saw Batman's lip quirk up into somewhat of a smile.

So, Jason quickly reacted. He threw down some smoke bombs and ran.

Ever since then, Jason was never able to say it with a straight face, and the whole bat family would use it for blackmail against him. As family does.


	8. its a hard knock life

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

 **Rated T for language**

Jason liked to sing. But no one knew this of course because he only sang when he was in private. And he had installed a speaker in his helmet connected to his ipod, which he always had on him. Just in case of course.

It was a quiet night. Jason had been staying at the manor because of a stupid broken leg. He healed quickly thanks to the after effects of the Lazarus pit, but Nightwing had insisted he stay with them. Especially since Christmas was in a few days. All of his family was there, Barbra, Steph, Cass, Tim, Damian, of course Dick, Alfred, and Bruce.

So there he was, walking down the stairs after waking up from a nightmare. He looked around and noticed everyone was asleep. Even Alfred, which was a surprise. Jason honestly thought the guy didn't sleep.

He walked into the living room and turned the tv on. After setting the volume really low, he channel surfed til he found his favorite movie. _Annie._

He didn't exactly know why he loved it so much. Maybe because he felt like he connected with the girl. Who knows. But he immediately put it on and started to watch it.

A while later his favorite song came on. One that he felt he could relate with. He actually made his own lyrics for it one time. So he lowered the volume and started to sing along.

 _It's a hard-knock life for us_

 _It's a hard-knock life for us_

As Jason sang he thought about his time when his father, Willis Todd was around.

 _'Stead of treated_

 _We get tricked_

 _'Stead of kisses_

 _We get kicked_

 _It's the hard-knock life_

Jason started to snap with the beat. His first father never thought about any thing else about his son except beating him up. He remembered his times on the street when he thought he wasn't gonna make it up.

 _Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?_

 _Don't it seem like there's never any light!_

 _Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?_

 _It's easier than puttin' up a fight_

 _No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy_

 _No one cares if you grow or if you shrink_

Jason started to tap his foot. This was only the start though. When Jason started to sing he often got...carried away.

 _Empty belly life_

 _Rotten smelly life_

 _Full of sorrow life_

 _No tomorrow life_

Jason got up and started to dance. He was too in the beat now to hear footsteps heading down the stairs.

 _Santa Claus we never see_

 _Santa Claus, what's that?_

 _Who's he?_

Jason motioned the words and sang a little bit louder, forgetting where he was.

 _No one cares for you a smidge_

 _When you're a bastard kid_

 _It's the hard-knock life_

Jason put up his hand resembling Batman's cowl and made his voice really deep as he sang the next verses.

 _Make the batcave shine_

 _But don't touch my bat suit_

Jason soon swayed his hips and danced more happily. He hadn't felt this comfortable in years.

 _It's a hard-knock life for us_

 _It's a hard-knock life for us_

 _'Stead of treated_

 _We get tricked_

 _'Stead of kisses_

 _We get kicked_

 _It's the hard-knock life for us_

 _It's the hard-knock life for us_

Jason started to quiet down with the song and leaned on the couch arm.

 _No one cares for you a smidge_

 _When you're a bastard kid_

 _It's the hard-knock life_

 _It's the hard-knock life_

Jason just sat there in comfortable silence until he heard someone say,"Wow."

He tensed up and turned to see his whole family, including Bruce, just staring at him.

Before Jason could even curse Dick ran and gave him a hug, grinning.

"I didn't know you knew how to sing Jaybird!"

Jason's face grew red as the rest of his family chuckled. And this is what he gets for staying at the manor.

Damian then said, with a half scowl half grin,"Todd, if you must sing nicely, please don't do it so loudly."

Jason was taken aback. He honestly didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult.

The thing that really killed him though, was when Steph spoke up, smiling like a crazy person.

"Ya know, you make a _great_ batman. Nice fake cowl too."

Jason just facepalmed. He would never hear the end of it.

Alfred, thank him, pushed the rest of the family away, grabbing Dick, leaving only Bruce there.

They both just looked at each other until Bruce smiled fondly. Now it was just weird.

Before his father could even say a word, Jason bolted out of the room. Well as fast as he could with a hurt leg.

Bruce looked after him. He remembered when he heard Jason singing when he thought he was alone in the manor one time. That made him happy. Maybe there was some of the old Jason in the new one.

For the rest of the day Jason spent his time with his siblings, even through there constant teasing. For once, since his death, Jason felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Home.


	9. You were Red x!

**Disclaimer:i don't own the characters**

 **For everyone this is involving the** _ **teen titans (2004)**_ **version.**

 **And I know the time lines don't match at all so if you dont wanna count this for the other drabbles you don't have to.**

Nightwing was sitting on the couch with the four other used to be titans. They had decided to have a reunion and all that. But since Dick and Starfire were not on the _best_ of terms she had took Jason there, just in case Dick made any moves. So the black sheep of his family just leaned on the wall checking his phone. but soon he grew bored of it and decided to focus on their conversation.

"So who do you think was Red x?"

Jason immediately tensed. No one, even Batman had known that for a time Jason when leaving Talia and having gotten to America became the vigilante known as Red x.

He immediately kept checking his phone but paid silent attention to the conversation.

"Did no one ever figure out?" Cyborg asked, looking at the rest of them. That was when everyone saw Beast boy looking at Jason, who seemed oblivious to the stare.

Nightwing groaned. Beast boy don't do it."

"But-"

"No!", Nightwing said walking over to Jason, who had now shown physically to be paying attention to the conversation.

Beast boy just sighed annoyed.

Nightwing shook his head and said,"It is a shame we never figured who he was though."

Jason, out of habit thanks to the conversation said just loud enough for everyone to hear,"Keep guessing, kid."

Jason looked and saw they heard what he said and face palmed. He cursed himself until Nightwing, now gaping said,"You...you were Red x?!"

Jason, not wanting to be lectured or whatever was going to happen, quickly ran out of the room, everyone just staring in silence until Beast boy said with a smug smile,

"Knew it."


	10. Na na na na batman!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

Steph grinned as she planted the last speaker. All the last thing she had to do was put it to the bluetooth on her phone and wait for all the bats to get in the cave.

As she started hooking it up to play the batman theme song that went 'na na na' she heard a gruff voice say,"What are you doing?"

She froze and turned around, expecting to see Bruce but was surprised to see Jason. She and Jason had actually become great friends in the last few months so she hoped he would be cool.

Jason looked at the speaker then her phone. He grinned as he started to get her drift.

"Are gonna play an embarrassing song about Batman to prank him?"

Steph nodded. Jason snickered.

He immediately took her phone and hooked up to his phone. As he scrolled for the right song, she said angrily and curious,"What are you doing with my phone!"

He looked at her and snickered again.

"Well if your going to prank the _Batman_ it needs to be good. And while I was in an alternate universe, I heard a perfect song to mock him."

Steph's scowl turned to a grin. She took his arm and headed to the rafters.

"Well let's go get ready then."

 **LATER**

Steph and Jason snickered as the all the bats were gathered for a debriefing for the mission, them waiting for the two still missing bats. Jason turned to Steph.

"You ready?"

Steph grinned,"Ready as ever."

Jason smirked and played the lego batman theme song. After a few verses Steph and Jason laughed wildly.

When they finally looked down they saw Batman glaring right at them. They both paled and bolted, Steph screaming,"ABORT! I REPEAT, ABORT!"

 **Sorry if this is short but since April fools is today, I just had to do it.**


	11. How Tim got addicted to coffee

**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters**

Steph rolled her eyes as she saw Tim make himself another cup of coffee.

She then abruptly asked him,"Hey Tim, how'd you become so addicted to coffee?"

At that moment, Dick walked in into the room. Immediately, Tim pointed to him and said,"It was Dick's fault."

Dick continued on his way to the cabinet and asked,"Whats my fault?"

"That I'm addicted to coffee."

Dick froze and gave him a minor glare. "I thought we agreed never to talk about it."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Really Dick, you make it sound like we killed somebody."

Dick muttered, just enough for the others hear him,"With your diet and the coffee I think I will of killed you."

Steph snorted as Tim scowled at him. She then faced him and asked,"So how did Dick get you addicted to coffee?"

Tim grinned and began to tell the story as Dick sighed.

"Well,-"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Tim was so tired. He had so much homework during the week and now had to do a project all in one night. He groaned and hit his head on the desk. At that moment Dick passed by._

 _Being curious, he wandered in and asked Tim,"Hey Tim, what's wrong?"_

 _Tim moved his head to look at him. "Homework," he muttered._

 _Dick then gave a small smile and said,"Wait here." Dick quickly left, leaving Tim to wonder what he was doing._

 _Dick came back with steaming mug of coffee and put it in front of the sleepy boy. Dick then quickly departed, leaving Tim with the coffee._

 _After a few moments, Tim downed the coffee. He soon felt full of energy and not only finished the project, but the homework he had due next week._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"-and that's how I became addicted to coffee," Tim said, ending the story. Steph gave Dick an unimpressed look.

"Really, Dick. Instead of helping, you gave him coffee."

Tim smirked at Dick's exhausted expression. He quickly left, drinking his coffee. Dick followed him, but not after muttering,"Well it's his fault I got addicted to sugary cereal.

As he left, Steph laughed and pulled out the phone she used to record the entire conversation. This was great blackmail, for which boy though, she didn't know.


	12. Jason and the Goatman

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

 **Also this is based off the Goatman episode of Buzzfeed supernatural series. You should go watch it for either more info or a good laugh. Trust me, it's really funny.**

Jason yawned as he flipped through the tv channels on the tv. He was staying at a hotel in a town called Denton. He had tracked one of the few untitles left there and had decided to take a brief vacation there. He had to admit, Denton was really boring.

Though as he finally found a channel that was semi-interesting, he heard shouting from outside. He quickly got up and headed to the balcony. He then saw two boys running full speed into town as he leaned over the ledge.

He shouted down,"Hey, what's wrong?"

The first boy ran straight ahead but the other one stopped for a moment and looked up at Jason, clearly freaked out. He then yelled,"The Goatman! At Alton's Bridge!"

The boy quickly fled after that. Jason scratched his head and looked in the direction that the boys had come from. He grinned and went back inside his room. He grabbed his computer and looked up Alton's bridge.

And that's where he learned of the Goatman, a demon supposedly inhabiting the bridge. He even watched a buzzfeed video about it, which he found hilarious.

Jason looked at the time and saw it was 2:32. He then got ready by putting on his combat boots and leather jacket. He then grabbed a gun and put it in his pocket. After grabbing his phone and keys for his room, he set out. He hopped on his motorcycle and rode off.

He shortly came upon the bridge. He got off and noticed something strange on the bridge. As he got closer he realized it was a teenage girl, leaning against one of the rails. He saw her holding her phone and looking very unimpressed. He got closer and asked,"Uh hey, what're you doing here?"

She looked at him with surprise, then smiled. "I'm waiting for the goatman at 3am. My pansy brothers already ran away."

Jason grinned. "Oh well, it so happens I saw them. Their shouting made me want to come and see whats wrong."

The girl snorted and said,"So if you wanna find out try to summon him or something."

Jason taking the challenge looked at his phone and saw it was exactly 3am. He walked over to one of the beams and yelled while knocking on the metal three times,"YOU SUCK GOATMAN!"

This got a laugh out of the girl until the two heard a clopping sound. The girl's eyes widened and saw Jason standing perfectly still. The girl now officially spooked fled leaving Jason to the mercy of the Goatman. Or she might of if it wasn't Jason just making sounds with his mouth similar to a clopping sound. He quickly burst out laughing after she left.

As Jason turned around to leave though, he really did hear a clopping sound, and the wind picking up. Jason turned around and snorted,"Yeah Goatman, if you are real, just so you know I really have died. So dying wouldn't be a new thing."

The clopping then stopped and the wind slowed. Jason slowly turned around and walked back to his motorcycle. As he rode back into the town he thought, _now all I need to do is drag one of the bats here._ _Maybe I should watch more of the supernatural buzzfeed._

And so he did.

 **I might make a sequel to this so if anyone has a particular favorite Buzzfeed supernatural episode they like leave it in a review andI'll try to write something about it.**


	13. A new addition to the family

**Okay so I just realized that I haven't used Duke in any of the previous chapters. So this one is going to be centered around him.**

Duke looked up from his phone when he heard what sounded like loud shouts and then a door being slammed shut. At this point he had only been with the batfam for a week. As the first week went he hadn't really heard from any of his new siblings. They apparently all were at different places outside of gotham.

He hadn't really minded. It gave him time to explore the vast mansion at his own pace. Plus, he didn't know how the rest of the family would react to him.

Suddenly, a guy with a white tuft of hair stomped in. he stopped though as he saw the other occupant in the room. They just looked at each other until the guy said with a little bit of a gotham accent,"Uh, who the **** are you?"

"I'm Duke."

The guy then eased his posture and replied,"Oh, your Bruce's newest kid. Right, um, I'm Jason."

Duke nodded. He had heard of Jason, the Red Hood. He knew what Jason had done. But he also didn't judge him on it. Duke believed that you shouldn't kill anyone, but after what he heard Jason went through he decided to give him a pass.

After a few moments Jason said,"So, have you met anyone else yet?"

Duke shook his head.

Jason nodded and then asked,"So, do you wanna get a chili dog or something with me?"

Duke stared incredulously at him. Out of all the things that Jason could have said, he did not expect that. After a few moments of thinking he said,"...Sure."

Jason then turned around and headed towards the front door. Duke followed after him. He followed him to a motorcycle and Jason gave him a helmet. He put it on and they rode off towards the city.

 **A few hours later**

Duke laughed as Jason told him another story. Jason was actually more funny then Duke thought he'd be. It was nice, actually feeling normal.

Then Jason said,"So kid, why were you adopted?"

Duke looked away and said in a quiet voice,"The Joker, he made my parents insane through laughing gas."

He saw Jason grind his teeth. Duke told him this only because Jason knew what it was like to lose from the Joker. Of course Jason lost more because he actually _died_ , but still.

Then Jason leaned back and said in a low voice,"I guess we've both been affected by Joker."

Duke nodded. He then said to him,"You know we could form a club about this."

He saw Jason crack a smile. "Yeah, like the dead robin society."

Duke glanced at him, confused. Jason saw it and said with a bigger grin,"Yeah, Steph, and Damian are in it. Steph first thought of it and now we just use it to annoy Bruce."

Duke chuckled and then replied,"So who would be in our group?"

"Well me, you, and Babs I guess."

"And what would it be called then?"

Jason then somehow had a bigger grin and said in the most serious voice ever,"The 'We hate green haired clowns club'."

The two then looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Duke was so glad he had come.

 **An hour later**

Duke got off the motorcycle and high-fived Jason. Jason waved goodbye and said,"See you later." He then drove off.

Duke grinned and ran inside. He was sure to see Jason that night during patrol.

Maybe being part of this family wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

 **Well I'm finally done with that. You know when I realized I hadn't used Duke at all I actually face palmed. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
